The Ghost in the Machine
by Green Platypus
Summary: While visiting the Ostwald innovations labs in Germany the gang is swept up in a case of rogue technology and industrial espionage. Everyone is a suspect as inventions take on a mind of their own and threaten to turn against their creators with violent intent. Sequel to Jailbreak.
1. R&D

**Chapter 1: R&D**

Hans walked the corridors, shining his flashlight into each room as he passed. The _Ostwald Innovations _R&D department was the foremost tech research facility in the world. Men would kill to work here, what they would do to get their hands on the tech created was even worse. Hans' job was to make sure none of that happened. It was a job that he took very seriously, and Ostwald paid him the money to back that up.

The air vents rumbled over his head. Hans shined his flashlight upward, resting his hand on the taser at his hip. Three loud metallic bangs sounded. The walls shook and a cold gust blew through the hallway. Hans ducked instinctively, drawing the taser. He scanned the hallway for a target, only seeing empty air.

That was when the air rushed at him, knocking him to the floor. A strong wind blew through the hallway like an impossible hurricane. Hans tried to stand and stumbled. Staying low to the floor he rushed down the hall, ducking into the first open room he could find. He crouched behind a desk in the room, kicking the door closed as the wind howled in the outside.

"Es gibt Probleme in Sektor 4" He called into his radio.

The door burst open with a heavy gale. Hans' hair was whipped back as a swirling, miniature tornado careened into the office.

"Mein Gott" He gasped.

The tornado shot at him, giving him only seconds to dive out of the way. He rolled to the door. Kneeling in the doorframe, Hans whipped out his taser, firing the crackling metallic cords into the whirling devil. The cords went in, spinning with the wind and swinging around back at him. He dove again, but not before one of the two taser cords could catch him in the arm. It stung, but nothing more, without the second cord to complete the circuit through the body it was useless.

He pulled the cord out and made a break for the window. The tornado followed him, knocking against the walls and breaking off pieces of plaster, shooting them forward at the hapless security guard. Hans ran harder, flipping his flashlight in his hand before tossing it at the window. The glass shattered and Hans leaped through it, tumbling down from the second story before landing hard in the bushes. 'Thank god for shrubberies.'

He looked up, wondering where the tornado had gone. To his surprise and horror the demonic thing was running down the side of the building, growing in size as it hit the night air. Hans began running again, taking the pathway along the river that ran adjacent to the facility.

Soon passersby began to take notice of the burly security guard being pursued down the walkway by an ever growing, seemingly sentient, tornado.

"Was ist das?!"

"Lauf um dein Leben!"

"Es ist unmöglich,!"

The crowds scattered as the tornado continued to bear down on Hans. Noticing this, Hans was struck with an idea, not a terribly bright one, but the best he was going to come up with while being chased by a maniac tornado.

"Ah Mist!" He yelled as he vaulted over the security rail and plunged himself into the river.

The tornado hovered above him on the walkway for a moment. Then it disappeared. The wind died down leaving only the trial of wreckage in it had caused. Hans sat there, treading water and wondering what the hell had just happened to him.


	2. An Invitation

**Chapter 2: An Invitation**

Velma drummed her fingers impatiently as the guards did last minute security checks. It had been a long flight from Egypt and she was eager to actually get home. This had yet to happen as she had been rushed straight from the airport by two men in black suits and driven to an nondescript office building where she had found out that two of her best friends were actually consultants to a secret military division that one of her other best friends was helping to fund. There had also been a bit about Fred going to prison or something but she was too tired to process it. Besides, aside from his arm in a sling, he looked fine and was certainly not in prison. Among the other surprises had been Fred's presence, as well as Velma's own little sister, at the secret military meeting. All of this was rather underwhelming as she had not slept in twenty four hours. She had no doubt though, that once she did sleep she would be suitable _over_whelmed.

"Sorry about this" The General in charge, Collins, said. "Ever since the break in at the airbase security has been tighter than… you know what I got nothing, it's been tight is the point. Anyway, I hope you all realize what a responsibility it is to know about Division 4. We only told all of you because you're a tight knit group and we figured you would all tell each other anyway, but no one else."

"You got it" Madelyn said, retying her pigtails in boredom. "Magicians know how to keep their mouths shut."

"See that you do." He nodded at her as they were waved through security.

They exited the building and walked two blocks to where the General had allowed them to park the Mystery Machine. Velma laid her head back as they piled in, confident that, owing to several food stops, she would have some time to nap on the drive home.

"So…" Fred said nervously as Daphne took the wheel. "You know how to drive her right?"

"If you refer to the van, my van I might add, as _her_ one more time you can walk back."

"It's _our _van" Fred shrugged.

"Not until the wedding" She smirked.

"When is that?" Madelyn interrupted.

"We sent you an invitation"

"Yeah, but I live with like four other magicians and stuff disappears a lot" She responded apologetically.

"Next month, the fifteenth, in Scotland which you should know because you're taking the same plane as we are."

"Got it"

"Roo rost rour invitation?" Scooby whispered.

"No, but if I had to listen to one more van discussion I was going to make _them_ disappear."

"Speaking of planes" Daphne interrupted. "How would you all like to take one to Germany?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeahbuhwhat?" Velma said bolting upright.

"I'm sorry, I know its short notice. Eric emailed me. He's working for Professor Ostwald in Germany and he wants us to come and visit before the wedding."

Eric Donovan Stauffer was one of the gang's oldest friends from high school. He was a computer genius who, in his first year of grad school, had designed an award winning video game about Mysteries Inc. Professor Lazlo Ostwald has also been involved with certain cases in the past, usually as the cause, albeit unwittingly, of the trouble in question. There was no denying however that he was genius and if Eric was working for him then whatever was being produced had to be spectacular.

"When would we be leaving?" Velma asked perking up.

"Today, fourish" She said as everyone noted the clock at one eighteen. "I know you're jetlagged but we'll be taking my private jet and there's a bed on it and…"

"Are you kidding, I'd swim to Germany for a chance to see that lab. We used some of his subterranean imaging devices at the dig in Egypt and it was incredible…"

"Okay, I'm glad you're excited. So Doctor Dinkley is in, what about the rest of you?"

"Not a doctor yet" Velma interrupted.

"I'm in" Fred said.

"Like home of Bratwurst, Maultaschen, Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, what do you think Scoob?"

"Reverything rut the Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte." He barked excitedly.

"Yeah like we're in." He nodded. "Mads?"

"Um, you guys want me to come?"

"Yeah, you're Velma's sister, you're with Shaggy; of course we want you to come. We took that guy from the FBI everywhere when he and Velma were dating." Daphne said sweetly.

"Do we need to bring up Beau?" She asked irritatedly.

"Yeah" Fred agreed. "He still owes me fifty bucks. I'm never seeing that again am I?"

"I'm rich and your newest book is a bestseller…" Daphne said annoyed. "Why do you need fifty bucks?"

"It's the principle of the thing."

"Yes!" Madelyn interrupted emphatically. "I'll go."

"Really" Velma laughed. "That didn't scare you off?"

"I live with four magicians." She repeated. "That was nothing."


	3. Ostwald Innovations

**Chapter 3: Ostwald Innovations**

The gang packed quickly, boarding Daphne's family jet at the Coolsville airport. As far as money went, the Blakes ranked somewhere between Richie Rich and Scrooge McDuck. Among their holdings were ancestral Blake Hall in Scotland where Daphne's cousin Shannon resided, the Chateau LeBlake outside of Paris, a mansion in Coolsville, the list went on and on. When in need of funding, Daphne was always happy to turn to her rather eccentric family. Of course, she had made enough money off her TV show to cover the gang without the family, but it was a nice security.

Per the vast fortune, the jet was among the nicest money could buy. It opened into a main cabin adorned with two tables, a wide screen TV, and a fully stocked kitchenette. Behind that were two rows of regular airplane seats for emergencies. Finally in the very back was a bedroom, small for a bedroom but large for a plane. Daphne's pilots, trusted employees of the Blake family, were seated in the cockpit.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable." Daphne announced with a sweep of her arms.

"Nous sommes prêts pour depart Mademoiselle Blake." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Merveilleux. Merci Jean Claude." Daphne answered back. "Strap in."

"About that nap" Velma slurred, clearly exhausted.

"Once we're in the air" Daphne assured.

Eight hours later gang touched down at Schönefeld Airport, just outside of Berlin. Daphne had ordered a car to be delivered, a sleek green SUV, which they boarded, an Ostwald brand navigator leading them to the labs. Cranking the heater in chilly autumn air, the gang looked out at the sites as they entered the historic city. Most prominent to them was the River Spree, which ran through central Berlin. Indeed the Ostwald Labs were directly adjacent to the Spree, making it their road marker.

An hour from the airport, inside the city, Daphne pulled into a parking lot marked for the Ostwald Tech Labs. While the lot was normal sized, even rather small, the complex was massive. Through the gates they could see at least three large buildings dotted around a lush green landscape that looked more like a park than a research facility. A large lake and greenhouse sat side by side with smaller buildings marked in German and English as Robotics Lab, Computer lab, Weather Lab, and Commissary.

The gang walked toward the front gate, Shaggy and Scooby clearly eyeing the Commissary, while Velma and Fred both stared at the Robotics lab.

"Hey, du kannst hier nicht rein" The guard at the gate yelled.

"Like what'd he say?"

"He said we can't go in" Velma answered, clearly suspicious.

"Let me handle this." Fred smirked.

"No" Daphne shook her head, remembering Fred's horrendous past attempts at speaking foreign languages. "Eric Stauffer hat uns eingeladen. Er ist ein Computer-Techniker hier."

"Zutritt verboten" The guard scowled; _No admittance_.

"Donald" Another voice said, joining the conversation. From within the main building walked a young man, the gang's age, slim with messy black hair and round glasses. "Das sind Freunde" _These are frien_ds. "Sie haben die Erlaubnis von Professor Ostwald." _They have permission from Ostwald_.

The guard clearly was not happy, but apparently was outranked. He waved them through and the gang entered the main building, greeting their old friend.

"Eric" Fred patted him on the back with his good arm. "Long time"

"Yeah, what happened to your arm?"

"Long story" Fred shrugged.

"Heh…" Eric laughed. "I'll bet. Hey, congratulations on the engagement."

"Thank you" Daphne replied. "Congratulations on the job."

"Thanks, so you guys want the tour?" He smirked.

"Of course" Velma replied. Then she paused. "But what was with the guard, he seemed uh…"

"Foreboding" Fred offered.

Velma shrugged, deciding the word was good enough.

"Yeah, we had an incident two nights ago. We're dealing with it, just uh, be careful and don't touch anything."

The gang nodded their agreement and was led inside. As they walked, Velma, Fred, and Daphne exchanged a look; Mystery.

"So, like, should we buy a German dictionary?"

"As a rule yes…" Eric answered. "But not for this, all the people in my department at least are American. Ostwald has programmers and engineers from all over the world though. We each get jobs through local offices and if we turn out good work we get the opportunity to work here for the man himself."

Eric opened a door into a large office space. Desks were arranged haphazardly along with several unfinished computers and pieces of machinery. The whole room was bathed in fluorescent light, turning the white tiled walls and floor whiter. A few other employees were working around the room.

"Nice" Fred said, nodding his head in approval.

"Yep, here, let me introduce you to my team. This is Tad and Mitch…" He pointed to two men, the first slim with spiky blond hair and the second heavier with wavy reddish brown hair and large round glasses who waved enthusiastically. "Benji…" He pointed to a scrawny young man with long brown- blond hair and rectangular glasses. "Linda" A petit brunette nodded from her workstation.

"Have I met some of you before?" Velma asked confusedly.

They all collectively laughed.

"You went into the virtual mystery studio didn't you?" Tad said.

"Yeah" Velma nodded, remembering her experience with Ostwald's holographic game chamber at a video game convention a year and a half ago.

"Ostwald used our faces and voices for game characters. Most of the employees here volunteered. The only ones who refused were Eric…"

"No one puts me in a game, I'm sorry."

"And…" Linda looked around for the other person she was referring to.

_Boom!_

A small explosion rocked the lab. Fred and Daphne both took defensive stances while Shaggy and Scooby recoiled in fear. A door opened at the side of the room, smoke pouring out. A young woman stumbled from the doorway, coughing out smoke and waving her small rectangular glasses around to dispel the dark haze. Her stringy brown hair was coated in dust.

"Marcie" Eric finished Linda's sentence. "This is the last member of my team who should maybe see the nurse?" He finished uncertainly.

"I'm fine" She answered, her voice muffled by the smoke.

"What were you trying to do in there?" Eric asked incredulously.

"Free floating disk reader" She answered.

"I thought we scrapped that on account of impossibility." Eric said rubbing his brow.

"Have you tried a low level laser matrix" Velma said, intrigued by the girl and her comments.

Marcie's eyes went wide.

"That could work" Her mouth fell open. Can you help me take this to the laser lab?" She pointed into the smoking room.

"Of course" Velma answered excitedly. She rushed toward the girl. "Velma Dinkley" She introduced herself, shaking hands.

"Marcie Fleach" The other girl smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that" Marcie said as they packed up what was left of her machine. "You're a genius.'

"Well… thank you" Velma replied flattered.

As they left the room together, Eric stared on in that way people do when slightly annoyed by something that they cannot bring themselves to be angry at.

"Well…" He turned to the gang. "I hope you're happy. She's not coming back for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry Eric" Linda said, looking up from her work. "Ostwald is ordering more searches so we probably won't be able to get much done anyway."

"Searches of what?" Fred asked suspiciously.

Eric writhed in place for a moment, unsure if he should answer the question.

"Yeah…" He finally sighed. "You were gonna find out anyway. Follow me."


	4. The Replay

**Chapter 4: The Replay**

Eric punched in a security code and pushed a door open into one of the larger buildings. Directly out the windows of the building was the Spree, and a large gash in the concrete of the road. The inside of the building was just as bad.

"Like please tell me this was just an awesome party?" Shaggy moaned.

"Hardly" A German accent answered. Professor Ostwald stepped over to them, his face worn with stress and his blond hair greyer than the last time they had met. "This was sabotage."

"Of course it was"

"One of our machines malfunctioned. We're not sure which one but we suspect it was our tornado generator." Eric explained.

"Did you just say tornado generator?"

"Yeah. The idea was to put in a counter wind to neutralize tornados."

"That's kind of…"

"Rinsane" Scooby offered.

"Yeah" Madelyn agreed. "Pretty insane."

"That's kind of what we do here" Eric shrugged. "Marcie's disk reader may have been scrapped… in theory… but we work on a lot of strange stuff. We're mad scientist incorporated."

Eric put his hands and his hips, glancing around to the other scientists in the room as though daring any of them to challenge his comment. He got a couple of shrugs and a few nods of agreement.

"What do the police say about this?" Fred asked.

"The police" Ostwald laughed derisively. "As Herr Stauffer so eloquently put it, we are mad scientist incorporated; the police want nothing to do with us."

"Well" Eric mused. "They do want to get us for what happened when those things got out onto the street."

"The tornados?" Madelyn clarified.

"Yeah."

"Do you have security footage of the…"

"Tornados" Madelyn finished.

Eric and Ostwald both laughed.

"Security footage, oh you gotta think bigger than that."

Ostwald motioned for the technicians to clear the space. He pulled a remote from his lab coat and clicked a button. The room darkened and a matrix of lights began to form. A three dimensional image a man took shape, walking the halls. The gang stood in the middle of the holographic footage as the man was chased by the miniature tornado, jumping out the window. Ostwald swept his hands across the image like a touch screen, bringing up a smaller hologram of the building's exterior as the man fell, landing in the bushes outside. He jumped into the river and the tornado dispersed.

The gang all sighed in amazement. Eric and Ostwald gave proud grins. After her moment of awe, Daphne walked over to the paused image of the guard treading water in the river. She squinted at the tiny spot where the tornado had vanished. Eric spread his hands out against the image, enlarging it.

"There" Daphne pointed to the small crater. "There're burn marks there."

"Son of a gun." Eric mused. "Something blew up."

"Are all of your… tornado generators accounted for?"

"Yeah…"

"But the Prototype Fabricator" Ostwald said.

"The what?"

"When someone completes a design, they input the schematics into the Prototype Fabricator; it's a system that can quickly build a replica of a device if the original is destroyed in experimentation."

"We need to go check this thing out." Fred said.

"I want to check out where these vents go." Madelyn interrupted.

"Why?"

"Before the tornado came out, I noticed a rumbling in the vents."

"Well…" Ostwald opened up a data screen in the hologram. "Those vents go directly outside from here, but they come from the kitchen."

Shaggy and Scooby flashed each other grins. Madelyn gave an amused nod.

"So, we'll take that one I guess." She said to Fred and Daphne.

"And we'll take the…" Daphne paused, trying to remember what the machine had been called.

"Prototype Fabricator." Eric finished. "I'd better come with you."


	5. Food for Thought

**Chapter 5: Food for Thought**

Once walking unguided through the complex, it dawned on one how large it was. Shaggy and Scooby would have needed a map to quickly get through the winding halls and multiple buildings. Following the vents, as Madelyn had suggested had only taken them so far, and after that they had wandered around getting conflicting and confusing directions until finally finding a directory that pointed them toward the commissary.

"So…" Madelyn began uncertainly. "I know we haven't talked much about what happened back in Coolsville…"

"Oh, like uh, yeah." Shaggy slumped down, the excitement of food almost gone. Scooby backed up as Shaggy sighed, readying for an awkward conversation. "You know I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"It's just a lot to take in. I mean, you two were spies…"

"We weren't spies" He shrugged. "We were…"

"Ragents" Scooby offered.

"No, not agents."

"Operatives" Madelyn offered.

"No, like, that seems worse." Shaggy groaned. "We were…"

"Hold on" Madelyn held up her hand as they approached the Commissary. The duct they had been following earlier came back into view.

Mads forgot about the conversation as the mechanical doors slid open for them. What was inside was laid out like a traditional cafeteria. There was food counter, several tables, and then there was something that looked like a giant espresso machine with a radiation symbol on it. Coolsville High had certainly not had one of those, whatever it was.

Shaggy and Scooby inched toward the counter while Madelyn followed the duct across the room, staring up and barely cognizant of the employees eating around her. They, for their part, were barely aware of her as well. At about the middle of the room, Madelyn saw a small dent in the otherwise pristine metal. She climbed up onto one of the tables, walking straight to the middle and put her fingers to the duct. The metal was cool to the touch. A stenciled label on the duct read UN1977.

"1977" She whispered contemplatively to herself as she furrowed her brow in thought. "UN" Velma would know.

Shaggy and Scooby came over to her, trays laden with food. They both put their trays down and looked up at Madelyn. Shaggy waved his hand at her but she stayed still. It must have been a Dinkley thing.

"Mads" He called.

"Do you know what this means, UN1977?" She asked absently

"Yeah its liquid nitrogen."

Madelyn's face twisted in confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"It's a cooking thing" He jerked his head towards the kitchen. "They use it cool ice cream and cocktails."

"You, uh, might want to get down from there" A British voice chimed in. The group turned to see an older man looking up at them. The nametag on his lab coat pegged him as Robert Wintergreen, Chemist. "Christopher seems like he might not like you on the table so much, especially without an employee ID."

"Oh, uh" Shaggy began nervously as the guard came up to them. "We were just…"

"Do you have badges?" He asked.

"Oh" Shaggy nodded emphatically. He pulled his and Scooby's visitor badges from his pocket. Madelyn reluctantly did the same, although she did not seem inclined to get off the table.

"Did you dent the liquid nitrogen vent?" He growled at Madelyn.

"Christopher" Wintergreen sighed. "Could she have? That vent is meant to withstand an earthquake. I doubt this petit young woman could do that."

"Ruys" Scooby barked. "Ri smell something."

"You've got about twelve bratwurst on your plate" Mads said. "It's probably that,"

"Ruh uh" Scooby shook his head.

Scooby sniffed at the air again. Trusting his friend's instincts, Shaggy took a sniff as well. He shrugged, unable to detect anything but food. The guard eyed them suspiciously. Dr. Wintergreen gasped as a small green light beeped on a device clipped to his belt.

"Good God"

"Vas?" The guard asked.

"It's a gas detector. This room is filling with Cyclosarin."

"Cyclosarin is bad?" Shaggy asked.

"Very."

"ドアは開きません。" One of the scientists called frantically from the door.

"Like that didn't sound good."

"He said…" Madelyn translated as her face sunk in horror. "The doors won't open."


	6. Laser Show

**Chapter 6: Laser Show**

Velma and Marcie rolled the charred disk reader into the laser lab on a metal gurney. Marcie, who had been wearing a tie loosely around her neck pulled it off over her head as she leaned over one of the machines. She unclipped her employee ID from her shirt and slid it into a slot at the consol.

"_Marceline Fleach_" A computerized female voice read off. "_Access granted"_

"What's that?" Velma asked nodding toward the consol.

"That's our central computer." Marcie answered leaning back on the consol. "She controls everything, the security systems, lights, anything that runs on a computer, and here that's almost everything."

"Pretty neat" Velma said straightening her glasses.

Marcie nodded proudly and turned back to the consol. Where they were standing was a small control room, about the size of the back of the van. A large window looked over on a mirrored pillar. On the way over Marcie and Velma had discussed their plans for the disk reader, a long string of techno-babble that was understood by them and a handful of others in the facility.

Despite having just returned from an archeological dig in Egypt, Velma was drawn to nearly every science there was. While her sister's propensity for wandering from one area of study to another may have been a source of stress for their parents, the truth was Velma did it just as much.

Marcie turned to a small glass tube at the side of the room and slipped the disk inside. She flipped on the laser emitter, sending infrared waves into the chamber. The lasers at the moment were not visible to the naked eye. Aware of this, Marcie made an adjustment on the control panel. Suddenly the chamber erupted with beams of red and green lights.

Velma turned to Marcie with an excited grin as the disk began to spin, propelled upward by a small fan creating a current of air. That lasted about ten seconds before the disk caught fire and Marcie had douse it with the fire extinguisher. As smoke filled the room they both burst out laughing.

"Science" Marcie exclaimed waving away the smoke. "We should probably get out of here." She coughed.

"Shouldn't we get someone to help with the damage?"

"Naw, the fire is gone, the computer'll alert the maintenance guys and we'll have this repaired by breakfast tomorrow."

"Does this happen often?" Velma asked.

"So much" Marcie laughed pushing the doors open. "You gotta do worse than that to get in trouble here."

As they left the room Velma's phone beeped.

"Call from my sister, how did I miss that?"

"The laser lab doesn't get great service."

Velma played the voicemail, wondering what Mads could have been calling about.

"_Velma, we're trapped in the cafeteria, there's poison gas, get help!_"

Velma's eyes went wide.

"God no."


	7. Atropine

**Chapter 7: Atropine**

Velma and Marcie arrived at the commissary in record time. Unfortunately by the time they arrived the room had been cordoned off by a hazmat team. According to the team leader all of the people that had been in the room were rushed to the medical building. Marcie had taken in what the hazmat team told them about the incident. Velma on the other hand had rushed off without a second thought. How could she have allowed this to happen; that was all she could think. How had she let her little sister get dragged into this and then not be there to help her?

They rounded the last corner into the medical building. Doctors and nurses were rushing around, wheeling gurneys across the rooms.

"I need to see a Madelyn Dinkley" She said frantically as she reached the front desk.

"Si, Dinkley, this way" The nurse answered.

They were led into one of the rooms. Fred, Daphne, Eric, and Professor Ostwald were all seated or standing by the beds. Madelyn, Shaggy, and Scooby were laying in beds, hooked up to medical scanners. A doctor was leaning over Shaggy, carefully injecting him with some kind of medication.

"What the hell happened?" Velma panted.

Fred stood up, rubbing his face wearily with his good hand.

"Mads called us from the cafeteria. She said something about poison gas and…" He trailed off.

"We called in a medical team" Eric continued. "The computers are supposed to do that themselves at any sign of a harmful substance. Somehow they didn't. The doors had been jammed shut so we busted them down and rushed everyone here."

"What kind of gas was it?" Velma asked in shock.

"Velma…" Eric paused. "It was Cyclosarin."

Velma's eyes went wide. She rounded on Professor Ostwald, her face going red with rage.

"GF!" She screamed. "You hurensohn! You're keeping GF in here!"

"I swear we're not" Ostwald said, defensively holding up his hands. "I couldn't believe it at first because of that so we ran blood work." He turned one of the computer monitors toward her.

"They're stable now" The doctor said. "Quite frankly it's a miracle. I've given them all doses of Atropine. We'll keep them here for a while just to check up on them."

"Wait…" Daphne held up her hand. "What's GF?"

"Cyclosarin, it's a nerve agent, a biological weapon, and it's illegal." Eric sighed. "We had to call the cops and they're working with the hazmat team right now."

"Dent in the vent" Madelyn groaned. "Dent in the vent."

Velma's eyes flickered worriedly to her sister.

"She might start hallucinating." The doctor said. "Listen, it's crowded in here. We can take care of them, but you can go."

"I'd like to stay." Velma said.

"And I'd like you to, but that wasn't a request. We need space, so go, rest, we'll call you if there's any problems but they're stable now."

"That doesn't make any sense" Velma snapped.

The doctor turned on her seriously.

"I know. I'm still waiting for the results from the hazmat team but according to my two million dollar scanner they have small amounts in their systems. So please leave my ER so I can work I will call you if there's an issue."


End file.
